Risa's Perfect NightWell, Almost Improved
by MaximumRide
Summary: Risa is having a perfect night with Dark, she's even going to kiss him! But then the night takes an unexpected...well, sort of unexpected...turn.


Risa's Perfect Night…Well, Almost.

**Part 1!**

'_Almost nine!'_ I thought excitedly.

"Are you going to try and see Dark again, Risa? He's a thief! A _criminal_! I don't know what you see in him!" On and on and on! Gosh, my sister!

"No matter how many times you say it, it won't change anything! I'm still going!" I yelled to her.

"I'm just warning you; that's all! There's no way of knowing what he's capable of!" she said for about the millionth time.

'_She's almost as obsessed with keeping me away from him as I am with seeing him again!' _I thought.

'_Almost.' _

To be perfectly honest, _I_ don't even really _know_ what I see in him either! I know, it's strange. I just get this strange sensation I can trust him. That I should be near him, be close to him, talk to him; even though it's weird and sudden, I feel in my heart... I _know_ in my heart...

I love him.

'_And that's why I have to keep trying to see him again.' _I thought determinedly. "Bye, Riku." I called as I walked out the door.

I headed straight for the museum; thinking about him the whole way there. Just _thinking_ about him gave me so many butterflies in my stomach I thought they might fly out my mouth!

When I got to the museum, of course, there was already a huge crowd, hoping to see if this was the day the famous Phantom Thief Dark would get caught.

"_Good luck! Dark would never fall for any of the police's tricks!" _I thought proudly.

I took a quick shortcut through the woods all the way around until I reached a side window that was slightly open.

Just enough for a normal-sized person to get through.

For me to get through.

I had done my research, and I now knew the museum like the back of my hand. So here was my plan:

According to the "Internet" (Yes, the Internet!), there was a secret passageway in the back of the museum. Unfortunately, there was nothing that showed where it let out. So I was going to find out for myself.

I climbed through the low window quickly but quietly.

There was no police around; which I took as both a good sign and a bad sign, knowing both Dark _and_ the chief of police.

Good sign: No one could catch me. (or Dark!)

Bad sign: The chief of police usually has the place ridged with tons of traps, and he wasn't even here! Maybe something _did _happen…

I decided to forget about it while I searched the wing with eager eyes.

I noticed the secret passageway almost instantly. It was in the floor next to a painting of a woman carrying a wooden bucket to a well.

There was an almost invisible latch in the floor, covered with dust and seemingly undisturbed. I lifted the latch and descended down a few musty steps before reaching the bottom. I followed the narrow hall until it opened suddenly to an open field with barb wires around it and a large maple growing in the center. I walked the length of the fence before circling the tree.

"You never quit, do you?" whispered a gentle voice from behind the tree. I knew that voice... but could it really be?

I halfway circled the tree again before seeing the dark figure looming over me. At that instant a got a familiar feeling in my stomach... and then I knew.

"D-Dark? Is it you? I'm so glad I found you! I've been waiting to see you again for so long! Do you remember me? It's Risa, don't you remember? I-!" He held up a hand to my lips to stop me.

He held my chin and forced it up to look into his eyes; not roughly, but firmly. "How could I forget a face like yours." he said quietly. It wasn't a question, I knew. "A-are you..._glad_ to see me?" I asked nervously.

He smiled slightly. He forced my chin higher and leaned down closer to my face.

And closer.

And closer.

Soon our lips were less than an inch apart. My heart beat so fast I thought it might burst through my chest. Now our lips were so close, they were barely touching. Every passing second felt like a lifetime. He got a millimeter closer. I could feel his breath around my mouth.

And then...

My alarm clock rang.


End file.
